Amber Lightvale
Amber Lightvale was an innocent young girl whose dead body was combined with Agate Lightvale's FEAR soul (which was pink) in order to create the "most powerful and destructive being imaginable"; Bete Noire. Appearance Amber was a young girl who had pale skin, and green eyes. She wore an emerald green sweater with a pear green stripe on the very top, light turquoise boots, a medium spring green skirt, and a green pantyhose. Originally, her hair was blue with a grey tinge. But, after her death, her hair became brown with tips of this blue at the ends as a side effect of her losing her soul. In pajamas, she presumably wore a light orange v-neck top in a sketch but was also seen wearing a light blue v-neck top in Glitchtale Origins The Black Beast and in the same episode she was seen in wearing a blue gown. Also, Camila one time drew her as an adult. Here, she had lonever hair and armor that covered part of her upper half. She also wore golden shouldercuffs, green and golden faulds, a dark blue outfit underneath her armor, and light blue boots. Personality Unfortunately, not much is known about Amber's personality. However, when not in a serious situation, she was often seen smiling. she smiles most of the time. Throughout multiple scenes in Glitchtale Origins The Black Beast, she seems to care about her siblings, Copper and Agate and enjoys bonding with them. Also, her opinion on monsterkind is currently unknown. History Love Part 2 |left]] Amber briefly appears when Frisk was fretting about their upcoming fight with Bete Noire, who glitches out and she was shown for a split second. Despite making this (incredibly brief) cameo, the episode failed to reveal anything about her. In fact, while the animation was in the middle of production, Camila stated in a post that she would refuse to tell the viewers about Amber during Love Part 2. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode revealed much more about Amber. It turns out that, her mother died when giving birth to her and her other siblings, Copper and Agate, decided to take care of her. They lived happily together. But this all changed when the two siblings began arguing over the barrier, eventually leading to their battle. Amber watched as Copper beat his sister, causing her to lose her trait then fleeing. Once Agate came back and demanded to have a duel with Copper, she becomes scared. She tries to escape after Copper tells her to run, but Agate stops her by destroying a nearby exit, causing her skirt to get caught in debris. Amber rips her skirt trying to escape, but Agate kills her. After killing Copper and knowing her time is running short, Agate uses the Bete noire spell on Amber, cackling while watching her creation come to life slowly. This episode also reveals that Amber has a soul with a mixture of Kindness and Integrity. Trivia *If you invert Amber's colors, you can find Bete Noire. The same thing goes for Bete Noire too. **Inverting Amber's soul traits comes out with Orange and Pink. Which can be a reference to Agate Lightvale and how she turned her soul started of a Bravery soul then inverted it. *Cami stated in the comments for The Black Beast that Amber and Betty look exactly alike but they are clearly not the same person due to their souls, since Amber's soul passed on long ago, and only Betty's soul inherited from Agate is left. At most Betty is a reincarnation but can never go back to being the original person. *Amber's father died before war times. Cami Post *Amber can never return to her original self because Agate killed her and Betty has Agate's soul not Amber's. Cami Post Cami Comment *Tumblr user "mya-arts" found the meaning of the gemstones and metal: Agate, Copper, and Amber. Camila Post. *Amber died at the age of 13 Cami Post. *Camila released the wizards ages, including Amber during war times. *In a Tumblr Post, Camila had stated that Amber was siblings with Copper Lightvale and Agate Lightvale. *Amber's true soul traits are Kindness and Integrity, confirmed from Glitchtale Origins. *It is unknown if the story of Copper Lightvale, Agate Lightvale, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. *Amber was a key for Agate to kill Copper. *When Amber died, her hair turned brown, this is because her soul with magical properties colored it blue. *Bete Noire has memories of Agate Lightvale. Cami Post **That means Bete Noire knows Amber. *Amber's name was never mentioned in Human History. *Amber owned a doll when she was much younger. Navigation es:Amber_Lightvale tr:Amber ru:Эмбер_Лайтвейл Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Good Category:Dead Category:Preteens/Children/Teenagers Category:Content